Tiempo a Solas
by sora no kiss
Summary: Kougyoku se encuentra sola cuando de repente recibe la inesperada visita de cierto Magi


**Tiempo a solas**

**Hey! Tanto tiempo sin publicar nada :D pero aquí les traigo un Fic de esta parejita de Magi que tanto me gusta x3 es un Jukuo (Judal x Kougyoku), y como siempre aviso que los derechos del anime/manga de magi no me pertenecen y solo lo hago con fines de fans para fans. Así que disfruten la historia :D**

**Advertencia: M+18 lemon**

Dentro del imperio Kou se encontraba en su habitación, una princesa observando el atardecer en su ventana. Se encontraba sola el día de hoy, ya que había salido su fiel sirviente Ka Koubun con una tropa, a visitar un país a hablar de asuntos imperiales, casi hablando cerca de su compromiso. Hakuryuu se encontraba visitando a su hermana, mientras que Judal había salido a ver al príncipe Ren Kouha su hermano, aunque horita no llevaban una buena relación. La princesa estaba aburrida ya que no tenía ni amigos en el palacio y la mayoría de los sirvientes la miraban con indiferencia a pesar de su linaje que no era todavía bien visto por el imperio.

**Estoy aburrida, no entiendo porque no puedo ver a la persona con la que me casare – **diciendo con molestia en su voz** – Aparte yo no quiero casarme – **esto último lo dijo con tristeza mientras se giraba para irse a ver en uno de los espejos que tenía en un mueble** – Yo quiero enamorarme **

Pasaron las horas y el color del cielo desaparecía en un tono oscuro iluminado por la luna que era casi visible. Kougyoku encendió las velas y abrió un poco la ventana para que entrara el aire fresco de la noche, el viento empezó entrar asiendo que se elevara sus cabellos. Ella se sentía a gusto estando un momento solo, de repente unas lágrimas amenazaron en aparecer en sus ojos asiendo que agachara el rostro y cayeran en su mano derecha.

**¿Por qué?...-** limpiándose las lagrimas de frustración – **No quiero, esta fue mi decisión…era por el bien del imperio para que no hubiera guerra con balbadd – **pero de repente le vino la imagen de cierto Magi asiendo que aumentara las lagrimas – **que me está sucediendo…él solo es nuestro Magi, el oráculo del imperio Kou**

Limpiándose las lágrimas decidió que era momento de cerrar la ventana ya que sentía frío la habitación, cuando de repente escucho una pequeña risa asiendo que volteara a ver en la ventana a un Magi que se encontraba sentado con una varita en su mano y una sonrisa divertida.

**Deje a kouha solo porque no me prestaba atención a pesar de que se la pasa leyendo pergaminos – **diciendo un tanto fastidiado** – así que si no estás molesta conmigo tal vez pueda estar un rato contigo anciana**

Kougyoku no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa en su interior y tener un poco de confusión ante la presencia del Magi a pesar de que estaban peleados esta mañana, por haber discutido sobre comprometerse con el Rey del país Balbadd. Se acerco a Judal y le dio un pequeño golpe asiendo que cayera al interior de la habitación.

**Te he dicho que no soy ninguna vieja…tengo 18 años soy joven –** mientras inflaba sus mejillas – **Sigo un poco molesta pero puedo mantener una pequeña conversación contigo Judal chan**

**Oie deja de golpearme cada vez que te veo –** diciendo un poco molesto **– Por cierto hace un momento estabas llorando**

**Judal dejaste a mi hermano solo…que tal si se preocupa –** diciendo con voz alterada

**Sshh! Cállate vieja bruja que si me descubren aquí, me enviaran de regreso –** asiendo una señal de silencio, mientras tomaba de un plato que tenía en la mesa un melocotón – **aparte quiero estar un rato a solas contigo, como en los viejos tiempos **

**Oye no te lo comas –** diciendo Kougyoku un tanto molesta

**Si, quieres te doy un poco –** asiendo una señal en su boca

**No, gracias…-** diciendo un tanto sonrojada del rostro

**Porque lo rechazas antes lo compartíamos cuando éramos unos niños –** diciendo divertido por la situación – **Recuerdo que llorabas por todo, incluso dormíamos juntos…bueno hasta que cumpliste 10 años y ese estúpido sirviente llego a separarnos**

**Judal crecí…-** diciendo con la cabeza baja

**Eso lo sé no soy estúpido…**

Terminándose el fruto siguieron en silencio un momento, hasta que se acerco a Kougyoku y tomo su mano asiendo que ella lo mirada con confusión. Judal solo beso su mano para después mirarla con algo de molestia al recordad la conversación de esta mañana.

**No, lo hagas –** diciendo Kougyoku al saber lo que diría el Magi

**No, tiene que ser así…eres fuerte Kougyoku**

**Es la alianza por el imperio kou –** diciendo con un tono de voz temeroso

**Me importa una mierda lo que sea esto – **obligándola que lo mire **– No seas estúpida esta** **la guerra, podemos destruirlos en cuestión de minutos**

**No, yo…no**

**Tu eres la 8va princesa **

**¡NADIE ME NECESITA AQUÍ!…-** zafándose de su agarre **– Nadie…todos esperan que me vaya lejos de aquí…**

**Por eso, llorabas **– cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaba a ella** – pero hace un momento mencionaba algo sobre mí **

**No era nada – **ocultando su sonrojo –** vete **

**Con que no me dirás – **diciendo con un tono amenazador y una mirada seria –** ya basta de juegos – **tomando su rostro** – solo lo diré una vez…**

De repente se vio interrumpido escuchando unas voces por fuera del pasillo, en un rápido movimiento apago las velas y tomo a la princesa. Al entrar una sirvienta no encontró más que un bulto bajo las mantas de la cama, suponiendo que estaba dormida la princesa y asiendo que la sirvienta cerrada la ventana y se marchara.

Judal se encontraba agarrando a kougyoku bajo las sabanas, cubriéndole la boca con una mano. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse le quito la mano que cubría su voz, mientras que ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

**Judal se ha ido…puedes soltarme – **diciendo a avergonzada por la situación que se encontraba con él** – Judal…- **pero fue interrumpida por la voz del Magi

**Quiero estar un momento así – **abrazandola por detrás –** un momento a solas contigo sin que no separen**

**Judal – **Kougyoku se volteo su rostro para ver esos ojos color rojo que tanto le cautivaban misterio

**Tú corazón…late demasiado rápido princesa, incluso puedo escucharlo desde esta distancia – **diciendo con una sonrisa –** acaso porque estoy aquí…**

Judal aprovecho para besarla tiernamente en los labios, asiendo que Kougyoku se sonrojara a no más poder, se coloco encima de ella para besarla nuevamente, saboreando sus labios. La princesa se sentía confundida y correspondió al beso del magi asiendo que este intentara intensificar el beso pidiendo permiso con la lengua y mordiendo un poco su labio, provocando el gemido de la joven y accediera por completo a su cavidad bucal e intensificara el beso. Kougyoku enrollo sus brazos en su cuello, a lo que provoco en el joven magi besarla por la mandíbula y bajar sus besos por el cuello de la princesa, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de su piel. La chica gemía ante sus besos y mencionaba su nombre, Judal empezó a deshacer las vestimentas sin dejar de proporcionar sus caricias, dejándola con el kimono.

**Judal – **gimiendo su nombre con las mejillas teñidas de un color rojo mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho para detenerlo -** para…no es apropiado…yo**

**No me importa lo que pienses de mí – **diciendo en tono posesivo –** me gustas, y ni creas que huiras de mi…. Te hare mía**

**Espera…yo – **tratando de detenerlo, pero la tomo por los brazos elevándolos a la parte superior de su cabeza

**No dejare que nadie más te tenga, ni mucho menos ese Rey**

Judal mordió su cuello tan fuerte que hizo que saliera un poco de sangre y gritara un poco la princesa, fue lamiendo hasta descender casi por su pecho, abriendo su kimono y tomando con su boca uno de los senos de la chica mientras que con una mano sujeto sus dos brazos y la otra bajo a su intimidad femenina, acariciando su sexo. Kougyoku gemía de placer ante las caricias del Magi, nunca había sentido esto, para ella era nuevo el tener relaciones sexuales. Incluso le habían mencionado que esto se hacía después del matrimonio.

**Judal…por…favor, no más…- **diciendo entrecortado las palabras y temblando ante su toque

**Si es lo que ibas hacer en la noche de bodas **– besando sus labios –** él no se detendría aun si le suplicaras**

**Pero…AAH! – **lanzando un gemido fuerte –** yo no debería estar haciendo esto…**

Judal volvió a lamber y chupar sus pechos, dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo. Fue descendiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad, Kougyoku miro con temor, al ver al Magi bajo sus piernas, introduciendo un dedo en su vagina mientras lambia su clítoris, zafando el agarre de las manos de la princesa para abrir sus piernas. Ella inútilmente trato de alejarlo, pero le abrumaba el placer. Introdujo un segundo dedo, hasta que después introdujo un tercero mientras los movía por dentro y fuera de su sexo, ganándose unos gritos de la princesa. Judal tuvo que amortiguar sus gritos de placer a través de un beso, haciendo que ella no aguantase más y se viniera en un orgasmo. Jadeando y estremecida de placer se encontraba la princesa, mientras que Judal lambia lo quedaba de ella en su mano. Haciendo que se sonrojada kougyoku ante ese acto.

**Sabes bien Kougyoku…pero – **tomando de la cintura a la princesa y colocándola en su regazo, asiendo que ella sintiera algo duro en su entrepierna –** todavía falta un poco, quiero verte**… - admirando su cuerpo desnudo ante él –** eres hermosa**

**No mires**…- tratando de cubrirse su pecho –** es vergonzoso… **

**Quiero escuchar tu voz, cuando grites mi nombre de placer – **besando en los labios y tomando su mano para colocarla en la entrepierna de él, asiendo que sienta su miembro** – lo sentirás dentro de ti**

**Pero yo…no sé si pueda – **diciendo con un fuerte rubor –** jamás eh hecho esto…**

**Entonces yo hare el primer movimiento **– besando sus labios** – sé que es tu primera vez, de las muchas que seguirán…**

**Espera que quieres decir esto…**- observando que la tomaba de los hombros

Colocándola nuevamente en la cama se posiciono encima de ella, mientras besaba sus labios y cuello, comenzando a moler en su entrepierna. Kougyoku gemía ante el contacto, Judal fue desvistiéndose hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones que ella, kougyoku no pudo ocultar un sonrojo al ver el miembro expuesto del Magi, Judal le dio una última mirada llena de lujuria posicionándose en la entrada de su sexo e introduciendo su miembro erecto, kougyoku no pudo amortiguar el grito de dolor que se vino, asiendo que la callara con un beso. Observo que había sangre en la sabana y que había traspasado la barrera de virginidad, espero un momento a que se acostumbrada a él.

**Aaah!...Judal – **aferrándose a su espalda –** duele…aaah**

**Ya pasara el dolor **– besando su rostro, mientras comenzaba a moverse poco a poco

**Judal….Judal….aaah**…- empezando a mover las caderas al sentir el placer y la necesidad de tener más contacto dentro de él, enrollando sus piernas en las caderas – **mmm…aaah….Judal**

**Eres mía **– aumentando las embestidas y mordiendo su cuello – **me perteneces…**

**Mmm…AAH! – **aferrándose a las sabanas –** ¡JUDAL!**

**¡KOUGYOKU! – **corriéndose dentro de ella, mientras caía encima de ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla con todo su peso

La chica se encontraba jadeando mientras que el chico ya hacia a su lado, recuperando el aliento. Ella trato de reincorporarse cuando él la tomo nuevamente y la coloco en su regazo, asiendo que introducirá nuevamente su sexo en su miembro, sorprendiéndose un poco y aferrándose en los hombros del Magi.

**Judal... – **mientras gemía nuevamente

**Lo siento, pero me excitaste nuevamente **– besando su mejilla** – quiero sentirte más**

**Mmm…aaah pero**….- aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas

**Eh dicho que no me importa tu compromiso **– diciendo en tono con ternura** – te amo -**fue aumentando las embestidas, tomando su rostro la beso apasionadamente

**Judal…aaah….más…aaah – **Kougyoku ya no le importaba nada, si se iba al infierno por esto, ya lo habría disfrutado mucho

**Kou…! Mmm**…- jadeando al disfrutar de cada estocada que le daba, aunque comenzaba apretar su miembro su entrada –** me voy a venir de nuevo…**

**Mmmmgh…. AAH! JUDAL! **– cubriendo su rostro en su pecho

**¡KOUGYOKU! – **corriéndose nuevamente, beso a la princesa mientras la atraía hacia él en un abrazo protector, cayendo rendidos por el cansancio.

Después de un rato de haber recuperado el aliento, la princesa empezó a sollozar en el pecho del Magi, haciendo que este levantara su rostro para besarle en la frente, mientras que la abrazaba más hacia él.

**Judal chan yo… - diciendo entre lágrimas – te amo…**

**Cásate conmigo Kougyoku…- **besando sus lagrimas

**Pero tú eres el oráculo, del imperio **

**Entonces tendré que tomarte noche tras noche, hasta que digas que sí **– diciendo con una sonrisa

**Pervertido…- **diciendo en un sonrojo

**Que esperabas me gustas vieja princesa **– pero fue recibido por un fuerte golpe

**Que te digo que todavía soy joven –** diciendo con tono molesto

**Eso lo sé, por eso te violare cada noche hasta que me digas un sí** – diciendo con voz amenazante

**Espero que les haya gustado lamento terminarlo así pero ¬¬ tengo otros trabajos pendientes y este ya me lo habían pedido desde hace día hehe **** descuiden que ya subiré amnesia y bleach de los que me queda pendiente desde hace un año :P **


End file.
